Hunting Season
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: On the way to a crime scene, Ryan is run off the road by a strange hummer. Who ever ran him off the road comes back, chasing him into the woods. Horatio has to find him before the hunters do. Before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**_Hunting Season_**

**_Prologue_**

I know I promised not to post a new story until i finished some others but... seems like no ones reading them anymore. So without farther rambling my newest story!

* * *

Ryan let out a heavy sigh. This was his third crime scene in two days. No one had been able to get more than a few hours of sleep befoer the next crime. It seemed the moment he closed his eyes, the call came in.

"I'll be right there, H." he sighed again before hanging up.

He quickly changed into a set of clean clothes and headed to the Hummer. The sun had just started to set. The engine roared to life. The crime scene was a good fourty five minutes away. It was already going to be a long day.

He set out to the scene.

* * *

A large black hummer raced around the turns of Hayne's Road. The driver tapped the steering wheel. Next to him the young man fidgeted.

"This is bad Marc." the young man's voice cracked. "They're going to catch us!"

"Shut it Trav!" Marc snarled.

"That's the third person though. The third in two days!"

"She saw too much. We had to do it."

Marc jerked the hummer around a sharp turn.

"I can't go to jail!"

Marc backhanded him. "Get it together!"

Trav flinched at the tone in his voice.

"If you decide to talk," Marc said in a low threatening voice. "I _will_ kill you next."

Trav slowly nodded. He felt sick to his stomach. So much blood...

The road finally straightened out. Coming in the opposite direction was another hummer. A CSI hummer.

Marc smirked. "I've got an idea."

He pushed the gas down as far as it could go, heading straight for Ryan.

* * *

Short I know. I had an idea. Well technically not all my idea. But I was wondering if anyone here would be interested in a CSI type of RPG. If so let me know. No point in setting it up if no one's gonna do it. Damn my friend for getting me back into them. Again let me know if you are!


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hunting Season_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Hello people of earth! It has not been so long since I posted this. The next chapter may be a while. I'm coming down with a cold and now I'm starting CPR in school and starting internships for my Culinary class. Lot going on right now. But I'll try to update.

* * *

Ryan heard the hummer before he saw it. It was coming at him at an alarming rate. He thought there was no way it could be heading for him. The hummer barreled down the road, high beams blinding him.

Ryan turned the hummer to avoid a collision. The other hummer moved too. It kept coming, picking up speed.

He squinted against the lights. He jerked the wheel, turning the hummer to the left. The tires screeched. The hummer spun out of control. Now a menacing dark forest stared at Ryan. He tried to control the hummer but couldn't. It hit a ditch causing it to roll over and over down the hill. His body bounced around the seats. The windshield cracked, the roof caved in. The crunching of metal was deafening.

The other hummer did a U-turn.

Ryan smashed into the door as the hummer came to a stop upside down. The windshield shattered. He covered his face as the glass flew at him. The air bags had failed to open. With a shaky hand he undid his seat belt. He groaned as he fell out of his seat landing on the glass he was trying to avoid. He was glad the window had been down.

He slowly crawled out of the wrecked vehicle. Blood dripped out of various cuts on his face. He grimaced as he tasted the blood in his mouth. Gasoline could faintly be smelt. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He groaned when there was no signal. Back at the road the other hummer's engine revved towards him.

"Are you insane?!" Trav screamed as Marc made a U-turn.

Marc smirked. "I've been told that by a few people before. It's the last thing they say to me too."

Trav gulped.

Marc came to an abrupt halt at where the CSI's car had gone off the road. He cut the engine and tossed Trav a flashlight. The door squeaked as it was thrown open. Trav stumbled out after him. Marc was at the trunk searching for something. He pulled out another flashlight and a sawed off shotgun. Trav's eyes widened.

"You look scared, boy."

Trav's mouth was dry and all he could do was muster a weak shake of the head.

Marc handed him a 9 mil. "Keep the safety on until I tell you to."

Trav meekly nodded.

They carefully walked down the hill to the busted up hummer. Marc glanced at the teen. He was shaking so hard that Marc chuckled. Marc bent down to check the hummer for its occupant. The car was empty. He had expected that.

He stood back up and grinned at Trav. "Looks like we're going hunting."


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hunting Season_**

**_Chapter 2_**

I meant to update this but I've been having really bad chest pains for about a week. They kept me from updating. I went to the doctors yesterday and she told me I have a virus in between my lungs and ribcage. I didn't think it was possible. So the chest pains won't go away for a few weeks. I figured I'd update now while they're not too bad. And sorry if it comes out really short or theres any OOC parts.

Enjoy!

* * *

Horatio glanced at his watch again. It wasn't like Ryan to be forty five minutes late. Eric was also feeling worried about his fellow CSI. He had called him three times and there had been no answer. He let out a frustrated sigh as he hung up again.

"I can't get through Horatio."

Horatio headed for the Hummer. "I'll go find him."

Eric nodded. "Something doesn't feel right about this Horatio."

"I know."

Eric watched as Horatio took off from the crime scene. He waited a few minutes before going back to processing the scene. His mind was wandering the whole time. Pictures of Ryan laying hurt on the middle of the road popped into his head. Images of him being the next victim of this crazy psycho killer. He shivered.

* * *

Marc hid the hummer to a less supsicious location in case any cops went by. Little did he realize Horatio would be driving by a few minutes later. Marc walked over to where Trav shook over by the trees.

"What is with you?" Marc growled.

Trav shook his head. "Nothing. I just don't want to do this any more. We're going to get caught!"

Marc back handed him. "Enough! Just shut up and follow me. Once we get this CSI you can go."

Trav knew what he meant. He can go... in a body bag as the next victim. There was no way he'd be able to walk away from this. Marc was too insane to let him just walk away. He shook harder, his cheek throbbed from the blow.

Marc grabbed Trav's shirt. "Let's go!"

The two followed the blood trail into the forest.

* * *

Again, sorry for not updating sooner. I've been working on my original story and just trying to get the chest pains to lessen. It might be a while before i update again.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hunting Season_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Alright, it's been two weeks since my doctor visit. I haven't really had an chest pains today but my head has been pounding and I've got cramps. Haha, I can't seem to win. I don't know how long I want to make this chapter. Could be short or long. We'll see!

Oh but I still wanted to see if anyone wanted to do a CSI type Role Playing Game. Make your own characters and toss in the CSI charaters into it. I've never tried a CSI RPG but all (most) RPGs are pretty fun. If you want to send me a message and I'll try to explain it a little better.

Onto the story though before I get more side tracked.

* * *

Beads of sweat rolled down his face. He cradled his right arm. When he had released himself from the seatbelt, he had landed on it wrong. It hurt to move when he straightened it. He stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath. Ryan had lost track of time and was completely lost in the pitch black forest.

Something russled from the way he had come. His heart stopped. They had managed to find him already? If he ran now they would surely be able to spot him making a break for it. The russling stopped for a brief moment. Ryan held his breath. He moved as close to the tree as he could. He waited a few minutes before breathing again. Whatever was making the noise was walking away from him.

He took the opprotunity to run farther into the confusing maze of trees, not waiting to find out what had been.

* * *

Marc squinted through the darkness. He hadn't wanted to turn on the flashlight to let the prey know they were close by. Trav stayed close to his side, hands white knuckle tight on his gun.

Marc came to a sudden stop when he saw a shadow move a few yards in front of him. Trav bumped into him, earning a small snarl from the mad man in front of him. Trav took two steps back, shaking again.

He smiled. "I think we found him, Trav."

Trav looked where Marc was looking. A shadow was crouched down.

"This is too easy." Marc chuckled. "He isn't posing much of a challenge. Such a shame."

Marc took a step closer, raised his rifle, and fired.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hunting Season_**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Horatio slowly retraced his steps, looking for any sign of Ryan. He flipped on the high beams and noticed tire tracks on the road. They weren't there before. Another hummer was parked on the side. He turned on his hazards and pulled up behind it.

"Ryan?" He called getting out of his hummer.

Only the sounds of nature answered him. He slowly walked to the other hummer, hand hovering his gun.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

Still no reply.

Once he reached the drivers side he looked in and found it empty. Ryan was still nowhere to be found. Keeping his hand close to his gun he walked around the hummer. The light from his hummer reflected off something at the bottom of the hill. Another vehicle.... Ryan's vehicle.

"Ryan!" He yelled making his way down the hill.

At the bottom he slowly walked over to the heap of junk metal. Everything felt so... unreal. Horatio was afraid to find the young man dead in the car, crushed by the couple tons of twisted metal.

"Mr. Wolfe?" He called quietly bending down to look into the driver's seat. He shone his flashlight into the empty cab.

He sighed in relief. The light of the flashlight caught onto something red. Blood. A trail of it leading into the woods. His heart sank again. The young CSI was still in great danger of bleeding out. He took off into the pitch black woods, praying the CSI was still alive.

* * *

Not such a great ending but I was kinda in a hurry and at a loss for words. I did make a forum for CSI like I said I would. I finally managed to get around to it. I'll put the link to the site on my profile and you can go check it out. Just a heads up though, it's not even close to being complete. I just did what I could do today and that wasn't a whole lot. Hope to have more up later. Please check it out and remember its not close to done yet!


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hunting Season_**

**_Chapter 5_**

Go check out the CSI forum, the link is on my profile. We're going to be starting an RPG soon and need more people before we do it. So please join and have fun!

* * *

Marc smiled wickedly as the form collapsed to the ground. Trav flinched at the loud gunshot and shook more. Marc grabbed his arm dragging him over to the body with him.

"Too easy." Marc chuckled. "Was kind of hoping he'd be a little harder to kill."

Trav let out a small sigh of relief when they reached the dead carcass. It wasn't a human, it was just a wild fox.

Marc grunted muttering something under his breath.

"That's not him, Marc." Trav said, instantly regretting it.

He was rewarded by a punch in the gut, the air leaving his lungs. "Boy, you know I can't see well in the dark."

Before Trav could say anything Marc stopped him hearing something moving a few yards behind them. He dragged the younger man into the foliage and told him to be quiet.

"Ryan!" someone called, getting closer.

Again Marc smiled crookedly aiming the rifle again. "Jackpot!"

* * *

Ryan was finding it harder to stay awake. Not only that but he had discovered a large piece of glass had been embedded into his abdomen. He didn't want to risk pulling it out and bleeding to death. But he didn't want to keep running with a shard of glass sticking out of his abs. He peeked around his new hiding spot and saw no one anywhere. Maybe he had finally lost them.

He groaned as his hand touched the glass. The blood on his fingers was making it hard to get a hold of it. He bit his tongue as he tried to get a better hold of it, cutting his fingers in the process. He took a deep breath before slowly working the glass out. He didn't want to take a chance and end of falling, pushing it in deeper. There was a low whimper as pain shot through his body.

_Just a little bit more._

As the last bit came out he let out a small scream of pure agony. He tossed the glass aside, panting from the pain. All he could do at the moment was pray someone was out looking for him. That someone would find him... alive.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ THIS!

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Things have just been... hectic over here. That and I've been putting all of my main focus into finding a job with little success. That and I've been working on my story "_Heaven Stone_."

I'm going to try to write to this story this week. If I do write a chapter, can't guarantee that it will be very long or very good. Hopefully I can finish a few chapters before I'm stuck working all the time. I'm sorry if some of the readers think I've given up on it but I haven't. Just been busy. =)

Anyways while you wait or if I take too long you can send me a message on myspace to give me that little kick in the ass to keep me going. Or you could check out _Rebel Strike_ and _Heaven Stone_. The links to myspace and my original stories are on my profile. You need an account to view the stories on my site, but don't worry it's free! No hard feelings if you don't join or check it out. PMs on here or myspace about updating will probably help the most.

Again, I'm sorry it's been a few months since I've updated. If I haven't updated by the... **4th** start screaming at me. Hehe. Until then have fun with... whatever...


	8. Chapter 6

**_Hunting Season_**

**_Chapter 6_**

See! I made it in time! Short but it's the best I could do at the moment. Promise to have the next chapter up soon and a little longer.

* * *

Horatio kept his hand on his holster as he went deeper into the woods. It had been almost half an hour since he started his search and had still not come across the young CSI. The trail of blood he had been following was getting harder to see.

"Mr. Wolfe!" He called eyes darting around the woods.

He stopped seeing a something move around the trees a few yards before him. He narrowed his eyes, the person moving too fast for someone in Ryan's condition. Horatio took a small step forward unholstering his weapon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another figure move. His finger tightened slightly on the trigger. A branch snapped beneath him as he took a few more steps forward pretending he hadn't noticed the other person.

* * *

__

"Mr. Wolfe!"

Ryan weakly lifted his head hearing someone faintly call his name. Everything was spinning but he could tell no one was in front of him.

"Horatio?" He mumbled weakly once he reconized the voice.

He tried standing up but couldn't get his body to obey. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton.

"I'm over here, H." He tried standing again with the same results.

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was a gunshot off in the distance.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hunting Season**_

_**Chapter 7**_

I'm back! But before I get started I need to say two things:

_Can't Wait for More,_ I love your comment. That was funny! Ha ha!

And _Mwhahahaha 18_... I love your name! It's freakin awesome.

Now that that's off my chest I can get started. I don't know how long this chapter will be. Guess it'll depend on if my brother comes home before I can finish or if my dad comes home to take me on a driving lesson. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Trav stumbled back in shock. He touched his shirt not believing the red substance that was slowly starting to soak it. Shakily he touched the fresh hole when the pain hit. He screamed dropping his 9 mil. falling to his knees.

Marc glared at Horatio before firing his shotgun at the man. He darted away as Horatio returned fire. He put in new ammunition while he ran, looking behind him to see if Horatio was following him.

Trav shook as he heard Marc take off. The other man was coming toward him. He heard the gun cock as the man came closer. Trav tried to keep pressure on the wound.

"Who are you?" Horatio asked, his gun steadily trained on him.

Trav stared at the barrel. "Travis." He winced as a small wave of pain hit. "Travis Walker!"

"What are you doing here, Travis?"

He hesitated a minute debating whether or not if he should tattle on Marc. He was screwed either way. If he didn't, all the blame would be pinned on him. If he did, Marc would kill him.

"Travis."

Trav opened his mouth to answer when the crack of a shotgun being fired erupted. The right side of his head burst open as the buckshot caught him. Trav's body fell over. Horatio instantly scanned the woods for the other shooter. This time Marc was smart, quietly walking away instead of running.

Horatio cautiously took a few steps toward the direction of the shooter.

By now Marc had left the scene and was back on the hunt for the injured CSI. He was blindly looking, not using his flashlight. He heard a groan a few yards away and smiled. He was definitely on the right track.

**

* * *

**

Ryan had jolted awake as the gunshots were louder, like they were right on top of him. He groaned remembering everything that had happened in the last few hours. His body still wouldn't obey him as he tried to get up and move away from the firing. The last one had sounded like a shotgun and that was not something he wanted to be hit with.

He let out a loud yell as he used his bad arm to pull himself up using the rough tree bark from the tree he had propped himself up against. It was a slow process as he got to his feet. His arm was on fire and his abdomen had opened up in the process. He used the tree to steady himself, everything going in and out of focus.

Not long after he heard a sound behind him he had never wanted to hear. Especially as close to him as it was. The shotgun being loaded a few feet behind him. The thought of running came across his mind but there was no way he'd get far.

"Try anything and I'll shoot you where you stand." The owner of the shotgun sneered.

Ryan swayed as he turned around to see Marc grinning at him, the shotgun pointed at his chest.

"I found you." He chuckled walking closer. "You were hard to catch but I got you."

Ryan looked around hoping someone would come before Marc could pull the trigger.

* * *

**There. A little longer. As always I've got to leave you guys hanging. I did think of another story but don't worry. I'm not going to start it until I finish a few first. Probably after this one and Son are done. Hope to have the next chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Hunting Season**_

_**Chapter 8**_

So sorry about the wait! Blame it on life!

* * *

Marc grinned. "No one's coming. No one's going to help you." He took a few steps closer. "You're mine."

Ryan shook his head. "You're lying." He swayed a little.

"Am I? If someone was coming, wouldn't they have found you by now?"

Ryan didn't have enough time to answer before the butt of the gun crashed into his skull. He didn't even try catching himself. Marc smiled grabbing his feet starting to drag the helpless CSI through the woods. Ryan drifted in and out of consciousness.

* * *

Horatio kept his gun steady as he continued to search, carefully avoiding tripping. He could faintly see blood drops hidden within the leaves. He stopped hearing voices off in the distance. One he knew too well. No matter how deep into the woods he went he couldn't catch up with them. At least the CSI was still alive. He moved faster.

* * *

Marc dropped his feet outside a small rundown shack. He propped the man against the side roughly tying his hands in front of him.

"Don't go anywhere." Marc grinned patting his cheek before leaving.

Ryan waited until he was out of sight before trying to get up. His legs had no strength to hold him up. He just fell back against the shack. Marc came back out with a mischievous grin on his face. A large knife was held tightly in his fist.

"Every hunter needs a trophy." He said squatting down in front of Ryan. He grabbed a fist full of hair pulling his head back. "Your head will do quite nicely."

Ryan closed his eyes as the knife bit into his throat.


	11. Very Sorry!

Very sorry about not updating in awhile. Right now I'm focusing on work and my other story Son. Don't worry I will be updating this soon. I have not abandoned this story and I promise to have the next chapter up in a week! Hope I haven't lost any readers because of the waiting.


	12. Chapter 9

_**Hunting Season**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Yes, I know I promised to update in a week and yes I know it's been three months. But you know what I didn't know would happen? My father having a heart attack and heart surgery a few days later. I wasn't expecting to have to pull doubles at work to help pay the bills while he recovers. So sorry I haven't had enough time to make everyone happy and post. _

_So since everyone's rushing me, here's the chapter. Not long at all._

* * *

Horatio picked up the pace feeling like he only had a few minutes left until his CSI was no more. Every second counted in getting to Ryan before Marc could do anything else to him. He stopped suddenly seeing a small shack off to the right, hidden behind a cluster of large pine trees. His grip on his gun tightened until his knuckles were white.

He aimed the gun as he made his way over. Either no one heard him or no one was there. Horatio first checked the perimeter before checking around inside. A thick layer of dust layered the furniture. The place smelt like someone left out their sweaty gym socks for too long. As he got closer to a locked metal door, the smell became more noticeable and more sour.

The old rusted lock presented no challenge for his gun, it breaking in two almost instantly. It took every ounce of energy he had not to gag as the smell of rotting flesh slammed into him. He fumbled for a flashlight no being able to see what was causing the smell in the darkness. What he saw almost made him drop the flashlight.

Jars lined the walls full of severed body parts: ears, eyes, hands, feet. Heads lined the walls of different people, posted on plaques. Almost every one had their mouths open in endless screams. As he walked deeper into the hell he thought some of the eyes were following him to the back.

His heart faltered when his flashlight landed on a body, well the arm of one, laying an electric hacksaw. The rest of the body was scattered around the room. The headless torso sat on a large metal table, an ax stuck in the middle of it's chest. The closer he got the more his heart fell. He stopped as his foot kicked something into one of the table's legs. Dead eye's stared back at him, a mouth twisted into a soundless howl of pain.

* * *

_Told you it'd be short. Best I can do. Not sure when the next one will be up._


	13. Chapter 10

_**Hunting Season **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_Wow can you believe it's been two years since I first started this? I meant to update this for you guys for Christmas but, yeah, didn't work too well. More issues and more stress for the holidays. Now I'm sick and thought while I'm laying in bed missing work, I'd do a little bit of writing. _

_And thanks for all the support. My dad's doing fine… for the most part. It's a long story but he's got court now on Tuesday for fleeing the scene of an accident. Gotta love family!_

* * *

Ryan jolted back to reality, the nightmare seeming so real. He could still feel the sting of the blade Marc had pressed against his throat. He must've passed out before Marc could kill him. At least it gave him a little bit longer to figure out how to get out. And a few more hours for the others to find him.

His heart dropped as Marc's taunting words spun around his head. _"No one's coming. No one's going to help you."_ Even now the sinister grin made him shiver. _"You're mine."_

Maybe he was right. He'd been missing for awhile now. Someone surely should've started looking for him by now but he hadn't seen anyone since he'd been stuck with this psychopath. Maybe they weren't looking for him….

"Well look who finally decided to wake up from his little nap." Someone snapped in front of him. "Have a nice beauty nap?"

Ryan looked up realizing they had moved inside the little shack. A tiny little glow from the lantern flickered, illuminating only half of his face. Marc smirked at him, metal gleaming in the dancing flames.

"That was very mean." he gave a mock pout folding his arms over his chest. "You passed out before I could finish what I started."

Ryan chuckled weakly closing his eyes. "Sorry for the disappointment."

Marc frowned hopping off of the old wooden work bench he had been sitting on. "What's so funny?"

"That I have to be awake for you to kill me."

He walked over. "I just like listening to the scum of the earth begging for me to spare their lives. But there's something special about you." He roughly pulled him up by a handful of hair. "I wouldn't have chased you around if you weren't. If only the game could've lasted a little while longer."

Something moved past the window getting Ryan's attention. Marc frowned looking over his shoulder seeing nothing.

"What did you see?" Marc growled turning back to him.

Ryan winced trying to shake his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Marc glared letting go of his hair. Ryan flinched sliding down the wall, unable to support his own weight. Marc mumbled to himself grabbing his shot gun from the table. With another glare at the fallen CSI, he cocked the gun going outside.

* * *

_Not the best but the best I can do being sick. Gonna go back to bed. Hopefully things work out well in the upcoming weeks and I can get another chapter done._


	14. Chapter 11

_**Hunting Season**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_I'm back again! Only a week later! Better than two months later right? I thought I'd stop torturing you guys for a bit since I'm over 100 reviews. Means I've now got three stories with more than 100 reviews! YAY! Thanks! It'll be four if I get 1 more review for Son. _

_Anyways, I believe you're going to hate me after this chapter, hehe. But I've got a question for you: what should my next story be about? Another Ryan torture fic?_

_ONTO THE STORY!_

* * *

Ryan frantically looked around for something he could knock over to make some noise. Horatio wasn't stupid but he wasn't invincible to buckshot, no matter how much everyone wanted him to be.

_If I could just make some noise without Marc finding out._

He grinded his teeth together, slowly pulling himself up with the edge of the table. He could hear Marc talking quietly but couldn't hear who he was talking to. He'd seen orange hair walk past the filthy window so surely it had to have been Horatio.

He stumbled falling over an already knocked over stool. He grabbed onto a cloth hanging off of the work bench pulling down an cup full of screws. He covered his face as they rained down on top of him, the cup hitting the floor with a loud crash.

"Don't worry about that." Marc chuckled. "It's just my puppy. He likes to jump all over the place."

A loud bang from a fist to the window made him jump. He looked over at the screws laying around him. With shaking hands he picked one up and started to scrape away at the wood floors. Every few seconds he glanced back at the door, his heart hammering against his chest. As long as Marc was talking, he still had time.

Ryan froze hearing the conversation turn into an argument. Still he could only hear Marc's voice. The fact that they were still talking at all meant the gun hadn't been spotted. He wrote faster before tossing the screw to the side. With some difficulty he pushed himself up onto his knees. As quietly as he could he shuffled over to the spot Marc had left him.

He was almost there when the shot gun loudly went off right outside the window. There was a dull thud as someone fell.

The door flew open and Marc stomped in. He roughly pulled him up, putting the shotgun down. "Time to move kid."


	15. Chapter 12

_**Hunting Season**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Yea, I went AWOL again. Sorry! It's never intentional! Wally World has been kicking my ass and so has the drama that surrounds my life. I've got several originals in the work with multiple friends bugging me to update those. I seriously didn't mean to let this go for a whole year… almost. _

_Anyways one of my friends from work was reading this the other day and freaked on me telling me I needed to update this ASAP or he'd bug me until I did. He does have my phone number and does know where I work so he could actually do this. _

_Again sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. Hopefully there are still readers out there interested in this._

* * *

Ryan stumbled, his feet giving out beneath him. He was seeing double, his eyes fighting to close. Marc growled letting him fall, dragging him on his knees. His head pounded as he was pulled outside. Was Horatio really dead? His one chance of getting out of this alive and that was not going to happen now.

Lying outside was a man with in his late 20's, hair just like Horatio's. He wore a light blue track suit. A poor man who had been out for a jog and it had cost him his life. Ryan couldn't help but be relieved that Horatio was still out there looking for him.

"You're worthless." Marc scoffed continuing to drag him.

"They'll find me." Ryan whispered. "Horatio never stops."

"He'll be too late." He chuckled. "I will say I admire the hope you're hanging onto."

Ryan grinded his teeth as his jeans started to rip, rocks digging into his knees. "What are you waiting for? This can't all be about Horatio."

He shook his head letting go of his arm. "It's not. Never has anyone given me so much trouble as you." He smiled down at him pulling out a hunting knife from his back pocket. "I lost my hunting buddy tracking you. I had to kill him, he would've blabbed to that annoying Caine. I wanted to keep him from finding you so we could finish our game."

Ryan didn't even try to get up. "You dragged me through the woods after grabbing me just to kill me like this? Doesn't seem like much of a victory. I can even defend myself and isn't that the fun of the game?"

"Valid point." Marc tapped the flat of the blade against his chin. He bent down cutting through the ropes. He pressed the blade against Ryan's cheek. "One minute. That's all you get. I doubt you'll get very far in a minute or even last a minute in your condition." Marc straightened up, taking a few steps back. "Let the game begin."


	16. Chapter 13

_**Hunting Season**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_Thanks for the reviews so I thought I'd be a nice girl and post the next, almost final, chapter for a Christmas present. So Merry Christmas, enjoy the holidays, and hope you all have a good one!_

* * *

He ran as fast as he could in his condition. In his shape he knew he wasn't going to get that far in such a small window. He should've just stayed in front of the maniac instead of prolonging the inevitable. Marc could probably follow the blood trail and catch him in a heartbeat. Maybe it would've been better not to give in to his sick and twisted hunting game.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Marc yelled out chuckling. "If you can still hear me you're still too close!"

Ryan bit back a cry trying to pick up the pace. One could only limp so fast. Every inch of his body was screaming at him to stop and just lay down. It was amazing he even made it this long.

_Maybe they're not coming for me_, the cruel thought clawed at the back of his mind. _No one's even noticed I'm gone… and if they did they don't care that I went AWOL._

He shook his head pushing the vicious thought away. That was not how his team was. They'd come looking for him the minute they couldn't get a hold of him. And it wasn't like no one couldn't see the crashed hummer if they went down the road. Horatio would defiantly be looking for him by now.

"Four! Three! Two! One! How far did you get? I'm guessing not far!"

The earth started to spin, tilting to the left. Ryan stumbled over to a large oak tree. It was enough to cover him but Marc wasn't stupid. He'd be expecting him to be hiding behind something as stupid as a tree. Too bad his legs weren't obeying him anymore. Without warning they gave out and he was sprawled out at the bottom of the tree.

Leaves crunched not far from him. Ryan closed his eyes trying not to move. Maybe if Marc thought he was dead he'd leave him alone. That was all he could hope for.

"Ryan?" A distorted voice whispered loudly. "Ryan?"

He said nothing, tensing slightly as the person got closer.

"Ryan!"

Whoever it was sprinted over to him, dropping next to him. Warm fingers pushed against his neck checking for his vitals.

"Wake up Ryan."

Even though it was a bit distorted, it was familiar. "Eric?"

"What the hell happened?"

Slowly he opened his eyes, Eric leaning over him worriedly. "Long story."

Eric helped him sit up. "You look like hell."

"I look better than I feel."

He nodded, helping him to his feet, taking most of his weight when Ryan was about to drop again.

Ryan froze. "Damn it. Marc is still here."

"Marc? Who's Marc?"

"I'm getting really sick of people interrupting my game!" Marc hissed pointing a small pistol at them. "You just don't give up!"

Before either of them could react, the gun went off.


	17. Chapter 14

_**Hunting Season**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_Quick Question… does anyone think I should write another Ryan-Torture fic after I'm done with this one? There's a poll on my page for you to vote!_

* * *

Marc hissed in pain, the gun dropping from his hand. Horatio stood a few yards from his right, his gun held rock steady at his heart.

"Caine." Marc glared holding his hand.

"You're a hard man to find, Marc." Horatio answered keeping his cool.

He grinded his teeth together. "How'd you know my name? I got rid of that worthless kid Travis long ago. He never got to tell you my name."

Eric held Ryan as he slowly started to drift out of consciousness. "We need to get him to a hospital _now_ Horatio."

"Take Mr. Wolfe, Eric." Horatio never took his eyes off the hunter as he spoke.

As Eric hurried through the woods, Marc moved quickly with his good hand to take out the knife again. Another shot echoed in the wood, embedding into the hunter's knee. Marc howled in pain, falling to the ground, allowing Eric to get Ryan to a waiting ambulance.

Horatio kept his gun trained on him as he moved closer. Marc writhed in pain on the floor, glaring at the lieutenant.

"You never answered how you figured out who I was?" He snarled between his teeth.

"I went closer to the road until I got service and had my team run Travis through the database. Your name came up quite often when the victims in your little hell house a few miles back were mentioned. You gave yourself away when you killed that jogger. The body was still warm which meant you were still close."

Marc shook his head. "That son of a bitch still annoys me even after he's pushing up daisies." He smiled. "If you're going to kill me, can you do it now?"

Horatio frowned. "I'm not going to kill you. I'd rather see you rot in a cell."

"Then I'm taking you with me." Marc grabbed the knife again.

* * *

Eric helped the EMTs load Ryan onto the stretcher. He was about to get in after him, leaving the keys in the hummer for Horatio to meet them at the hospital, when a third gunshot broke the silence. His heart clenched as he thought the worse.

"Sir, we need to leave." The shorter of the EMTs frowned looking at him. "Are you coming or not?"

His hand slid to the gun on his hip in case… he shook his head not allowing himself to imagine the bullet piercing Horatio's skin. He was too hard to kill, that couldn't have been Marc's gun. He silently waved the ambulance off just to be on the safe side. As the sirens blared, Eric took out his gun, walking to the edge of the woods. A sigh of relief escaped as Horatio came out.

"You scared the crap out of me, H." Eric smiled putting his weapon back in its holster.

"How's Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked putting his sunglasses on as he headed for the hummer.

"He's on his way to the hospital. He lost a lot of blood and passed out before I got him to the EMTs."

He nodded getting in the driver's seat. Eric got in the passenger seat filling him in on Ryan's condition.

* * *

The hospital seemed eerily quiet. No one anywhere in sight. A doctor with a clip board came out nearly running into them.

"Doc." Eric frowned looking down at him. "We're looking for Ryan Wolfe. He was brought in not too long ago."

The doctor thought before nodding. "I know who you're talking about. He's resting now. He's very lucky he got here when he did. It's surprising how long he managed to survive without so much blood." The doctor gave them a reassuring smile. "He'll be back to normal before you know it." He put the clipboard under his arm. "I do recommend he doesn't move too much and risk the chance of reopening the wound on his abdomen. And if he does go back to work, which I'm not giving permission for at least three weeks, he does light work. Mr. Wolfe's arm was badly fractured. Other than that, he'll be back up and running in no time."

Eric relaxed a bit. "Good to know."

* * *

_Think I'm just gonna end it here. Everyone knows he's alive and well but I might add a chapter with him back to work... still debating. It's never a strong ending with me. Well hoped you liked it and sorry for any OOC in this chapter. It's been so long since I watched this show so I might be off with some people._


End file.
